Undead - Arthur/Dialogue
Gift 'Aloof' (Favorite) "I’m flattered by your gift." (Normal) "Why would you give me this?" 'Friendly' (Favorite) "You are so nice, Boss." (Normal) "Will you join the army?" 'Admiring' (Favorite) "Isn’t it your favorite? You want to give it to me?" "Boss, I don’t know how to express my gratitude." (Normal) "I don’t need this anymore." "Master used to award me something." 'Loyal' (Favorite) "It’s precious to me." (Normal) "You can keep it for yourself." 'Devoted' (Favorite) "It’s precious to me." (Normal) "You can keep it for yourself." 'Tap' 'Aloof' *“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” *“It’s improper.” *“Are you startled? I’m sorry.” *“Zhao… Zhao…” *“I’m Arthur. Nice to meet you.” *“I will kill all the valiants!” *“I lost my king.” *“I want to serve my country, but my country is gone.” *“God is fair.” *“Who dare revolt?” 'Friendly' *“I am so terrifying. Can you accept me like this?” *“Stay away from me. I’m ominous.” *“I promise to visit you again days later.” *“Didn’t you hesitate when you were approaching me?” *"Meat Burgers are so yummy. Could you cook them for me?" *"I will fight for a peaceful world until I die." *"Zhao is gone forever." 'Admiring' *“I can’t hear him calling me uncle anymore.” *“Didn’t you hesitate when you were approaching me?” *“I promise to visit you again days later.” *“Meat Burgers are so yummy. Could you cook them for me?” *“I will fight for a peaceful world until I die.” *“Zhao is gone forever.” *“I can’t return to Zhao. Can I stay here, Boss?” *“Your eyes make me feel easy.” *“Relax, Boss. I will protect you from being hurt by the demons.” *“I don’t want to suffer the loss anymore.” *“Was it my king in my dream? No, was it Boss?” *“I’ve been waiting for you. I won’t leave if you don’t come to me.” *“With your care, I’m not like before anymore.” *“Be careful. My sword might hurt you!” 'Loyal' *“You can rest assured with me by your side.” *“I feel nervous with you by my side.” *“Am I not good enough for you?” *“Are you interested in the art of war? I can teach you.” *“I will always stay with you, Boss.” *“You have my word.” *“You keep lingering on my mind.” *“I haven’t had a home in a long time. It’s you who gave me this warm home, Boss.” *“Please don’t leave me alone in the darkness.” *“I love your smile.” *“I’m willing to live an ordinary life so long as I’m with you.” *“It reminds me of those happy days in the past.” 'Devoted' * 'Pet' 'Aloof' *“You’re so bold.” *“I didn’t see him at last.” *“I’m a man who will never betray my king.” *“Are you testing me?” *“What’s your plan?” *“I didn’t know what you meant then.” *“Thank you for your comfort.” *“I just can’t let it go.” 'Friendly' *“Wish the world a peaceful place.” *“I can never forget the reason why my body is covered in injuries.” *“It’s hard to let go my regrets.” *“I can never forget the 10 days at the capital gate of Zhao.” *“Do you want to know my past, Boss?” *“Is there a place for me in this world?” *“It’s an honor to meet you.” 'Admiring' *“My wound can’t be cured.” *“Did you feel bored when I talked about politics?” *“It’s great to be a righteous man.” *“I’m not good at this. Are you mad at me?” *“There is no second chance, so I cherish the present.” *“I feel enlightened staying by your side.” *“I feel great today.” 'Loyal' *“I don’t want you to leave me.” *“I won’t be alert to you, forever.” *“Having you at this moment is definitely not enough. I want more.” *“We soldiers are always alert. What do you want to do?” *“Sorry, I’m clumsy. Please give me a second chance!” *“I’m not an interesting guy, but I will be nice to you.” *“I will keep my promise this time.” *“I never left you, never.” *“I can be with you forever.” *“It’s my promise to you, right?” 'Devoted' *